Unsaid Things
by Maromeh
Summary: James ha cambiado, ha cambiado mucho. Lily quiere decirle algo respecto a eso. James/Lily


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío.

* * *

**Unsaid Things**

Se frotó los antebrazos con vehemencia, sintiendo cómo el frío traspasaba con facilidad su chaqueta. Miró su reloj de pulsera, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez. Siguió frotando sus brazos, en busca de calor. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que haría tanto frío durante las noches en plena primavera? Aunque podía ser que el lago tuviera algo que ver. Suspiró, en ese caso era su culpa; ella había impuesto el lugar en el que se reunirían.

Hablando francamente, el lago no tenía mucha importancia en el tema, simplemente era que a ella le encantaba el paisaje que formaba el lago durante la noche. Al verlo sentía que cualquier cosa era posible.

—No va a venir —dijo con pesimismo. Volvió a mirar el reloj, era casi medianoche.

Se giró, de espaldas al lago, dispuesta a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero fue ahí cuando notó que una figura alta se aproximaba hacia ella. Observó cómo aquella persona se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello. Y ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, porque aquél gesto la volvía loca, y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse pésimamente.

—Evans —fue lo que dijo James al llegar junto a ella.

—Potter —lo imitó ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Bien, heme aquí —extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como si no hubiera quedado demasiado claro.

—Puedo verlo —comentó ella demasiado mordazmente. El joven suspiró.

—Mira, fuiste tú la que me pidió que viniera —replicó con algo de fastidio en la voz—, así que dime lo que sea que vayas a decirme.

Estando ahí, con James Potter frente a ella, ya no se sentía tan capaz de hacerlo. Y es que lo que Lily iba a decirle era que dejara de hacerla sufrir. Porque al regresar de las vacaciones de verano, él había cambiado, y en realidad lo que ella había deseado los pasado años era que el chico cambiara. Y lo hizo, pero sólo con ella. Seguía comportándose como un gamberro, seguía teniendo citas regularmente –talvez menos que otros años, pero aún así las tenía-, seguía siendo tan terriblemente atractivo. Lo notable era que ahora, en vez de acosarla como siempre, simplemente pasaba de ella. Cruzaba las palabras mínimas y necesarias con ella, y cuando lo hacía se comportaba mucho más serio que con otras personas. Lily tuvo la ridícula idea de que eso lo hacía ver más maduro.

Al principio a la pelirroja no le molestó, de hecho, se alegró al ver que todas sus negativas habían dado por fin resultado. Pero pasados algunos meses se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella la que estaba al pendiente de él. Muchas veces tenía la esperanza de que James le volvería a pedir una cita, y eso la hacía sentirse una tonta.

—¿Y bien? —se impacientó el animago.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Eh… bueno, te pedí que vinieras… porque… —no se sentía capaz de decirlo. Empezó a parpadear más de lo normal, en un gesto de nerviosismo— Quiero que te alejes —dijo al fin.

James pareció sentirse ofendido.

—¿Me has pedido que viniera aquí, a esta hora, para pedirme que me aleje de ti?

Hubo un silencio, prolongado por los lejanos sonidos que salían del Bosque Prohibido. Lily negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No… sí, en realidad sí —la chica se atrevió a mirar al joven, que se mostraba completamente estupefacto—. Me refiero a que… quiero que pares.

—¿A qué se supone que te estás refiriendo? —cuestionó.

—Quiero que pares —repitió con firmeza la pelirroja—. Quiero que dejes ésto.

—Evans, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando —se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver al castillo.

—Espera —dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible, pero James se detuvo—, es que… —pensar en ello le dolía mucho y hacía que se le anegaran los ojos en lágrimas, pero se contuvo—… yo…

—Mira, Evans, si no quieres que me largue habla ya —dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el castillo.

—¡Me lastimas! —admitió al fin la pelirroja— Es obvio que has cambiado desde el curso pasado a éste, has madurado. Eres exactamente lo que yo quería que fueras, y en realidad no entiendo porqué me molesta tanto, ¡pero es así! —suspiró, y empezó a sentir el sufrimiento habitual —. Me molesta porque el hecho de que cambiaras hizo que yo cambiara —dijo, sacando sus pensamientos a flote—. Haces que sienta tantas cosas a la vez, Potter, que no puedo soportarlo. La mayoría del tiempo siento como si un dolor me consumiera.

James se acercó a ella un poco, y esto hizo que a Lily le fuera más difícil controlar las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

—Evans…

—Cállate —le ordenó—. Quiero que pares, Potter. Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo, quiero que dejes de lastimarme —dijo intentando sonar firme.

El joven se acercó un poco más, extendió un brazo hacia ella. La chica se encogió, temiendo que si él la tocaba, su barrera se derrumbaría y haría que todas las lágrimas y sentimientos se escaparan.

James sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta, y es que de a poco empezaba a comprender. Desapareció la distancia que había entre ellos, y tomó a Lily por el brazo.

—No —la chica intentó soltarse, sintiendo que el dolor la embargaba—, para ya —le ordenó—. Sólo… deja de lastimarme.

—Lily —dijo entonces James, y la barrera se derrumbó. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

El animago sintió cómo el nudo se apretaba un poco más. Lily estaba llorando… por él.

—Aléjate —repetía una y otra vez—, déjame. No me lastimes más —estaba confundida.

La cercanía del joven la hacía sentirme peor. Porque, aunque no quería aceptarlo, el cambio que tuvo había hecho que ella se enamorara de él. Y le lastimaba saber que, junto con su inmadurez, la había desechado a ella también.

—Déjate de tonterías —dijo James en tono serio. Y, temiendo que ella lo rechazara, se atrevió a abrazarla.

Lily se dejó hacer, notando que el que James la abrazara la reconfortaba, de una extraña manera. Siguió llorando entre los brazos del joven, dejando salir cada emoción reprimida.

—Ya, Lily, tranquilízate —murmuró él mientras frotaba con suavidad la cabeza de la chica.

—Soy una estúpida —reprochó la pelirroja con voz algo ronca—. He quedado en ridículo y al final no dije nada.

—Mírame —dijo él. Lily levantó la cabeza, clavando sus hinchados y húmedos ojos sobre los de él—. Créeme cuando te digo que has dicho muchas cosas.

Acercó su cabeza un poco más a la de ella, haciendo que sus labios rozaran. Lily se puso de puntillas, atrapando los labios de James entre los suyos.

James la trajo más hacia sí, halándola de la cintura. Profundizó el beso, queriendo hacerle entender a Lily que no la había olvidado, que seguía tan enamorado como el primer día. Y, a la vez, pidiéndole perdón por haberla hecho sufrir.

Lily tuvo la absurda idea de que todo lo que había sufrido las últimas semanas estaba siendo ahora recompensado, con un simple, pero muy gratificante beso.

Pero de pronto no le importó haber sufrido ni haber pensado que había sido desechada… lo único que le importaba era que estaba entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Y que siempre lo estaría, hasta el último día.

* * *

Mi primer James/Lily en mucho tiempo. Estoy algo oxidada, así que no sean muy duros... sé que es bastante malo el shot, pero me apetecía mucho escribir algo sobre ellos, ya que desde hace un par de días ando en mi faceta nostálgica, entonces quise escribir algo sobre mi OTP.

Si me dejas un review te ganarás todo mi amor :)


End file.
